It is known to generate a stereoscopic image with the aid of two imaging devices, two image signal processors and a special image signal processor. The special image signal processor constructs a pixel-like image for the right and left eye from two camera images, so that a stereoscopic image effect is produced. In each case, 50% of the pixels from the camera images are used. The special image signal processor is very complex and difficult to design, since the circuit must undertake a switch-over at each pixel in each case for the image of the right and left eye.
The invention is based on the object of producing a simple and inexpensive arrangement which visualizes a stereoscopic image via a pixel-like registration and/or display. This object is achieved by means of the features of the invention specified in claim 1. Advantageous further developments of the invention are specified in the subclaims.